


1

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I decided to post one ficlet every weekend. I only managed to write 26. But hey, one every two weeks isn't too bad either, is it?

Martin leaned against a wall, drink in hand, as far away from the buzz of people as he could. Which was not far. The room wasn't especially big, one of those you could rent for small conferences or family parties, and filled surely over capacity. 

He wondered how the fuck Danny had persuaded him to do this, and he distinctly remembered an appeal to his loyalty as a best friend. Danny had gotten wind that his crush was attending this blind date thing so of course he had to go. And of course Martin had to come too. Moral support. Pft.

Martin wasn't even interested in women and had had to fend off more than one already. Danny owed him, big time. He took a long swallow of his drink, wishing they served stronger alcohol here. He wondered how long he had to endure all these love-sick and/or desperate people until he could take his leave, when he saw him.

He was talking to a blonde woman and while she wasn't short, the guy still had to bend down to her. Martin straightened himself.

He had a name tag attached to his clothes like everyone else here, but Martin couldn't make it out, just that it was a short name. So he busied himself with noticing everything else, the short hair, slim frame and the hesitant smile he let flicker over his face every now and then.

When the guy excused himself to go over to the drinks table, Martin hesitated only a second. How high were the chances that this guy wasn't straight? But he at least had to talk to him.

He casually walked up beside him and while reaching out 'accidentally' bumped the other's elbow.

“Oh hey, I'm sorry.”

“Not to worry.”

Martin thought he saw surprise on the other's face when he turned to look at him and he could barely conceal his own when met with the myriad of freckled that seemed to occupy every available space of skin.

“So, is it going well for you? I'm Martin by the way.”

“Daniel.”

Martin's eyes flickered to the name tag that just read 'Dan' and Daniel seemed to notice because he touched it unconsciously for a second.

“People never bother to call me by my full name around here, so why bother writing it down?”

“Nice to meet you, Daniel.”

Martin grinned and he was delighted to see a slightly mischievous grin in answer.

“Wantto get out of here? The girls are not really my type,” and here Martin not too subtly gave Daniel a quick once over, “and it doesn't seem like you had any more luck.” He held his breath, because after all, he might have misunderstood.

“Sure. Lead the way.”

While they were winding their way through the throng of people, Martin thought that _he_ probably owed _Danny_ now after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the series from Hi-Fi's song of the same name.


End file.
